1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for playing a variation of a casino blackjack game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino blackjack games are known in the art. What is needed is a new variation of casino blackjack game that can create additional excitement for players